Toi,moi,lui,ici et là
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: " J'ai vue en lui ici l'amour que toi là bas tu ne me donnais pas ou plus" #Seblaine #Klaine


Coucou alors voila un petit texte pour vous. Pas de commentaires désobligeants sur le couple Seblaine s'il vous plait on respecte espérant que le texte vous plaise il m'a pris beaucoup de temps.

REVIEW

* * *

-Il revient quand ? _demanda le châtain_

-Demain malheureusement _Lui répondit Blaine_

-On ne se verra pas pendant un certain temps alors ?_ rétorqua son petit ami_

-Toutes les vacances vraiment désolé

-C'est beaucoup trop long Blaine mais heureusement je pars de Lima ce temps là je n'aurais pas à vous voir vous bécotez sans pouvoir lui en coller une et l'empêcher de te toucher

-Je sais j'aurais du lui dire des le premier moment où nous sommes sortit ensemble on pourrait sortir dehors ensemble, ne plus se promener en pleine nuit fuyant les anciens de McKinley et passer les vacances ensemble

-Ça donne un coté spécial à histoire je ne t'en veux pas

-Sa se trouve lui aussi là bas il à quelqu'un et dans ses mails il me ment

-Vous serez quitte comme ça lui expliqua le châtain

-Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple

-Tu vas lui dire pendant ses vacances ?

-Ne me met pas la pression ! s'il te plait

-Je ne te mets pas la pression Blaine je veux savoir !

-Peut être

-Tu l'aime encore en faite !_ commença t'il a s'énerver _

-Non je ne l'aime plus au sens propre du mot je t'aime toi voyons ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher car c'est moi qui -suis revenu vers toi OK ! Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire ! _Retorqua Blaine en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ami_

-T'aimer ?

-M'aimer _lui repondit Blaine _

-En faite je fais ce qu'il ne fait pas hein je suis le bouche trou

-Ne recommence pas ! Tu ne comprends pas quand je te parle ? je ne parle pas ta langue ? JE T'AIME OK ! Il est partit il a fait un choix qui n'étais pas le même que le miens je lui avais dit je ne suis pas du genre à être le gentil petit toutou qui attend. J'en suis eu mare il m'a pas contacté pendant trois semaines et quand il est revenu j'ai fait semblant mais tu avais pris sa place et c'est mieux ainsi.

-Blaine Anderson je vous aime tellement

-Je t'aime tellement Sebastian Smyth

Ils se sourirent et replongèrent dans les profondeurs du sommeil, berçaient par le souffle de l'autre dans le froid du rigoureux hiver qui plongeait L'Ohio et Lima sous un mètre de neige qui faisait se blottir l'un contre l'autre les deux amants. L'histoire entre Blaine et Sebastian était simple, Kurt partit pour la NYADA avec Rachel avait plus que tout désiré rester en « couple » avec Blaine, une relation à distance. Mais cela n'avait pas aussi bien fonctionnait que se qu'avait prévu Kurt, il n'avait plus le temps de contacter Blaine qui lui par ennuie et solitude avait retrouvé son ami Warblers, Sebastian. Il c'était vite lié une relation physique entre les deux jeunes hommes et un long mensonge de Blaine à Kurt. Tout cela marchait à peu près bien jusqu'à ce que Kurt décidé de rentré pour les vacances de Noel. Sebastian préférait donc quitter la ville pour les fêtes pour éviter de tomber nez à nez avec Kurt et Blaine se bécotant l'un pour de vrai l'autre par couverture, cela lui donner la nausée rien que d'y penser. Car Blaine avait peur qu'une rupture perturbe Kurt et qu'il rate ses études à la NYADA chose que Sebastian trouvait stupide. Mais pour une fois il ne disait rien et profitait juste du garçon qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il était approximativement dix heures quand le réveil de Sebastian résonna dans sa chambre sur le sol de laquelle les vêtements des deux hommes qui avaient été sauvagement enlevés la veille. Blaine sortit de son sommeil le premier prenant soin d'éteindre le réveil qui hurlait à tue-tête. Il chercha son boxer à travers la pièce et un fois vue il s'empressa de le revêtir. Il s'avança vers le lit pour réveiller son bien aimé, un tendre baisé dans le coup glacial de Sebastian qui réchauffa sa peau, un tendre « je t'aime » glissé au creux de l'oreille et le beau châtain émergea.

-Je te préviens je ne me lève pas Blaine

-Et pourquoi ?

-Si je me lève on va déjeuner et tu vas partir et ça je ne veux pas

-Fait pas l'enfant c'est que deux petites semaines et ce soir tu pars chez ta grand mère pour les fêtes tente de profiter

-Je voulais les passer avec toi Blaine ! D'ailleurs tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ou âpres les fêtes ?

-Maintenant c'est mieux non

-Impatient va ! Il est en haut de mon armoire le paquet bleu prend le !

Blaine courut à petit pas vers l'armoire l'ouvrit et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le paquet. Il était plutôt petit emballer dans un papier bleu nuit et entouré d'un ruban or. Il arracha sans finesse le papier, il tomba sur une boite, petite boite noire. A l'intérieur une magnifique gourmette en argent avec une plaque sur laquelle était gravé en lettre d'or « You are the only exception» sur le coté visible et de l'autre un date 3 Novembre 2012 date a laquelle Blaine et Sebastian furent secrètement en couple. Le bouclé fixait le bijou n'osant même pas le sortir de son écrin tremblant légèrement.

-Elle est magnifique

-Elle te plait ?

-Beaucoup met là moi s'il te plait

-Avec plaisir … voila

-Merci elle est vraiment superbe, ton cadeau est dans mon sac attend …. Tiens

-T'étais pas obligé

-Il ne vaut rien comparé au tiens

-Tait toi

Sebastian s'empara du cadeau emballé lui dans une pochette noir au reflet or, il en sortit un boitier comprenant un CD, aucune indication sur son contenu, Sebastian lança un regard interrogatif à Blaine.

-J'ai cherché jour et nuit et j'ai trouvé que ça _s'excusa Blaine visiblement gêné _

-C'est quoi ? _s'impatienta Sebastian _

-Je t'ai écrit une chanson enfin un morceau au piano

-Vraiment ? _Dit il étonné _

-Bah oui

-Je … je l'écouterais quand je serais seul en voiture, sans toi.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Je veux pas que tu me vois pleurer je ne veux pas passer pour un faible à tes yeux Blaine _dit il honteusement en baissant la tête _

-Tu n'es pas faible tu es humain Sebastian _Lui repondit Blaine relevant de sa main le menton de son petit ami_

-Bref, tu vas être en retard à la gare file te doucher et t'habiller faudrait pas que tu loupes l'arrivé de Kurt

-Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ?

-Non

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas me rendre plus mal que ce que je suis déjà

Sebastian s'habilla rapidement et quitta la pièce sans même regarder Blaine, il savait que si il le faisait il allait pleurer. Depuis qu'il est avec Blaine, Sebastian a énormément changé c'est une tout autre personne, moins arrogant plus calme, à l'écoute et moins egocentrique. Il était addicte à Blaine, à son odeur, à sa voix il boit les paroles de Blaine qu'elles soient d'eau ou de poison. Deux semaines qui promettaient d'être les plus longues de toute sa vie. Il n'aura aucun appel, aucun sms, aucun signe de Blaine. Devant sa tasse de café Sebastian c'était perdu dans ses pensés quand Blaine descendit, son sac au bras. Il se servit un café, Seb' ne leva même pas la tète, il pensé a cette petite phrase qu'il se sentait obligé de dire et qui lui échappa

-Si à la fin des vacances tu ne lui a pas dit ce n'est pas la peine de revenir Blaine

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien compris

-Mais Sebastian ce n'est pas aussi simple tu le sais

-Blaine c'est comme si je te laissais me tromper sans rien dire, je sais très bien se qui se passera pendant ces vacances et tu le sais aussi et putain tu ne vois pas que ça me fait souffrir. Je … laisse tomber

-Sebastian regarde moi, je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien de physique entre lui et moi.

-Tu ne peux pas tenir cette promesse Blaine et tu le sais !

-Je te le promets d'accord est confiance en moi

-Ok ça change pas que tu sais se que tu as à faire avant la fin des vacances je ne reviendrais pas la dessus

-Je dois y aller il est presque onze heures et demi son train va arriver, je t'aime fait bon voyage ce soir et fait attention à toi _Déclara Blaine en embrasse le front de son bien aimé _

-Je t'aime Blaine je t'aime trop apparemment

-Ne t'en fait pas tout va s'arranger

Un long baiser cela le départ de Blaine. La porte claqua derrière lui. Sebastian monta faire son sac de voyage, il n'oublia pas d'y mettre la photo de lui et Blaine entre deux pull pour ne pas qu'elle se brise, il trouva sur le sol de ca chambre le pull de Blaine, il l'avait oublié alors il l'enfila son odeur lui était tellement bienfaisante que le rythme élevé de son cœur se ralentit et revins a la normal. Il était 12 heures quand il eu fini alors il décida de partir plus tôt de faire la route de n'oublia pas le CD qu'il mit directement âpres avoir démarré le moteur de sa grosse voiture signe du niveau élevé de vie qu'il menait. Il traversa Lima et comme supplice suprême la scène qu'il s'offrit a ses yeux fut la pire de toute. Blaine et Kurt s'embrassant, Sebastian serra les dents et fit tout pour ne pas s'arrêter. Il accéléra ce qui lui valu un regard de loin de Blaine. Durant tout le trajet le morceau de piano tourné en boucle sur le poste radio jusqu'à l'arrivé chez la grand-mère après trois longues heures de route.

-Mon petit fils préféré !

-Bonjour grand mère

-Oh dieux tu as une mine horrible mon petit _lui dit elle_

-La fatigue mamie

-Et bien ici tu vas te requinquer, donne moi ton téléphone tout se qui est électronique sans sa pendant deux semaines tu seras bien mieux !

-Non mamie c'est bon _répliqua Sebastian_

-TU ME DONNES CA DE SUITE ! _cria-t-elle_

-Ok tiens lui _répondit il en lui tendant son portable et son Ipod_

Les trois semaines pour Sebastian furent longue, la neige bloqué toute les routes sortant du village de sa grand mère et il était déconnecté du monde. L'arrivé de son frère et de ses parents ne changèrent rien car ils passèrent leur temps à s'occuper des préparatifs de noël se que Sebastian avait toujours détesté. Il ne pouvait même pas parler de Blaine car sa grand-mère ne sait pas qu'il est homosexuel. Mais durant la deuxième semaine l'envie fut plus forte que tout

[Flashback pendant la première semaine]

-Mamie je peux utiliser mon téléphone une seule fois !

-Non !

-Même si ca compte comme mon cadeau de noël

-Tu veux appeler qui ?

-Ma … petite amie … pour lui souhaiter noël

-Fallait le dire avant mon petit … tiens !

-Merci _il composa le numéro de Blaine il avait pris soins d'appeler en Inconnu au cas où Kurt décroche a la place de Blaine _

-Allo ! _répondit la personne au téléphone _

-Blaine ? _s'assure Sebastian _

-Oui ?

-C'est moi Seb'

-Vous vous trompez de numéro _mentit Blaine pour ne pas se faire repérer._

-Passe de bonne fin vacances mon amour tu me manques énormément je t'aime tellement

-Ce n'est pas grave monsieur ca arrive a tout le monde de se tromper de numéro, aurevoir … Je t'aime _murmura t'il très rapidement a la fin._

[Fin du flash back]

Cela fit un bien fou a Sebastian d'entendre la voix de Blaine mais la peine et le manque revinrent rapidement. De son coté Blaine il avait passé ses vacances à dire à Kurt qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent sérieusement d'une chose importante mais Kurt répétait a chaque fois qu'il voulait profiter de Blaine et que les choses attendront. Il n'avait même pas tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sebastian, il coucha avec Kurt. Ce dernier remarqua la gourmette que portait Blaine et Blaine mentit encore une fois, il lui dit que une amie à lui avait offert. Ce soir Kurt repart pour New-York il est temps de lui parler sérieusement mais rien n'y fait Kurt évite alors Blaine lui glissa a son départ une lettre dans sa valise, expliquant tout en détail. Le pourquoi du comment. Une fois le dernier baisé donné il effaça le numéro de Kurt, son mail, les photos … il s'enferma à double tour chez lui attendant le sms de Kurt lui demandant des explications, sms qui arriva vers trois heures du matin :

« Je n'y crois pas Blaine, cela ne peut pas se finir comme ça, pourquoi ? C'est expliquer mais je ne veux pas comprendre ça fait trop mal. J'avais bien vue que quelque chose avait changé, ta façon de m'embrasser et de faire l'amour avec moi moins passionné c'est parce que tu penses a un aurait été moins difficile a avalé si tu me disais que tu me quitté pour une fille que pour lui. Même Rachel n'y crois pas. Mais c'est ton choix Blaine sache que si tu reviens dans dix ou cinq années vers moi je laisserais tout tomber pour toi car tu es mon premier amour. Soit heureux. PS : Je suppose que ta gourmette c'est un cadeau de lui. Désolé mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer son prénom tout comme je ne pourrais plus jamais prononcer le tiens. »

Une larme perla sur la joue de Blaine, tout allé être différent. Plus simple peut être plus difficile peut être. Il s'endormit le portable à la main sur le tapis de son salon. Au même moment Sebastian arriva à Lima mais ne passa pas chez Blaine il rentra chez lui. Même si Blaine n'était pas la il était bien car son odeur était encore présente dans la maison. Il composa son numéro et Blaine fut sortit de son sommeil sommaire par sa sonnerie de portable.

-Seb' tu es rentré ?

-Oui … tu l'as fais hein Blaine ? tu lui as dit ?

-Oui

-Je peux comprendre que c'est difficile

-Plus que je ne le pensais, Seb' je peux venir dormir avec toi

-Bien sur

-J'arrive

Blaine raccrocha, pris ca veste et partit a pied chez Sebastian qui habitait trois rue plus loin. Il toqua comme toujours trois fois et entra. Personne en bas Blaine monta et entendit la douche couler, Sebastian ne la pas entendu rentrer. Il enlever son pantalon et son sweater et s'affala sur le lit pour s'endormir en moins d'une minute. Quand Sebastian sortit de sa douche il le vit et se sentit revivre un sourire fendit son visage. Il enfila un boxer et alla se blottir prés de Blaine. Son odeur avait changé elle était mêlé a celle de Kurt, un poison pour les narines du châtain mais peut importe il était là et rien ne valait se moment. Peau contre peau, Blaine se réveilla quelque minute, surement réveillé par les murmures que faisait Sebastian au creux de son oreille.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué _lui dit il complètement endormit_

-Tu es enfin a moi-même si tu es imprégné de son odeur tu es à moi je t'aime tant Blaine tu ne t'imagines même pas

-Je t'aime aussi _Lui répondit il _

Sebastian sera Blaine contre lui, d'une force qui leur coupa a tout deux leurs respirations. « Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse » lui dit Blaine. Sebastian ne réagit pas à cela l'important pour lui était le moment présent et les simples larmes de bonheurs qui coulaient sur sa joue et que Blaine essuya d'un revers de main. Ils furent entrainés rapidement dans les abysses du sommeil jusque tard. Quand Sebastian se réveilla la place à coté de lui était vide mais marquée mais vide de son bien aimé. Il descendit, personne, alors il attendit regardant l'horloge tourner. La porte s'ouvrit quatre heures plus tard, Blaine rentra et embrassa Sebastian.

-Tiens le CD n'était qu'un petit cadeau qui ta plu j'espère, celui là a mit du temps à être fait .

Un simple pendentif avec leurs initiales entrelacées .B&S. Sebastian pleura face au seul homme qui pouvait le voir aussi vulnérable et touché. Sebastian sait que l'amour est un traitre il profite de chaque secondes vit tout ca pleinement pour ne jamais regretter de ne pas l'avoir assez embrassé, ne pas lui avoir assez dit je t'aime et Blaine lui est simplement heureux rien de moins tout de plus. Des sensations jamais ressentit avec Kurt, il aime Sebastian c'est tout. Kurt est un premier amour c'est différent c'est une autre puissance, il n'oubliera certes jamais son premier baiser avec Kurt, ca premier fois, mais maintenant Sebastian est là et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Que l'amour soit la a son réveille, dans sa vie, dans sa maison, dans son cœur, dans son être u bout de ses doigts jusqu'à la plus petite cellule de son corps.

« L'amour peut changer un homme mais un homme ne changera jamais ce que c'est d'aimer, aimer est universel »

FIN


End file.
